It's all I've got
by BeastBoyfangirl
Summary: 'How could Logan do this to me. All I've had was my reputation, and you just come and steal it away from me. You got the brains, Kendall's the Leader, and Carlos is the funny one. I used to be the cool one until you took it from me.' NO Slash!


**I love, LOVE, loved Big Time Guru! Since BTR is on Nick I know not to get excited over promos for episode, but BTGuru was so much better than I thought it would! So I got this Idea when I saw Logan getting 'Swag' and supposedly stealing it from James. Loved that scene! Also when Camille was James nurse was so funny, and James being a genius for a second! Some of the scenes will be like BTG except a couple.**

**Also I've noticed the lack of James stories in the BTR Archive. And if there is a James story it's usually has an OC character in it, and I'm sure some people may not enjoy it! Sorry not trying to sound like a complainer. ****Oh there will be an update on my story 'Memories' this month. Sorry for the delay it's just I had school, after school activities, and a writer's block. **

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Big Time Rush, or the guys **

**Sorry for the long authors note. Hope you Enjoy! And Review!**

**

* * *

**

James watched Logan as he downloaded his swagger app, he let out a laugh how could Logan think swagger could just be downloaded and that's all he needed to be cool. James shook his head 'Logan, Logan, Logan I guess I'll have to show him how to have swagger and use it to improve his coolness status.' Logan continued typing away at his laptop looking somewhat excited, only making James laugh more.

"Dude you either have swagger or you don't. And I have tons so let me help you" James smiled sometimes he was just too nice.

"No need" Logan answered him instantly wiping the smile away from James face.

James and Logan even if they didn't look like it, they were much closer than anybody had realized. Logan was like a little brother to him so naturally James had always wanted the best for Logan that's why any chance he got he would offer the younger boy advice and he would gladly accept. So it came as a surprise to him when Logan refused his advice this was his first time Logan had refused.

"Cause I am fully loaded" Logan continued "Now I just pressed swagger app" Logan clicked the button on his iPhone; Logan looked at his screen and after a second of reading it he ran toward his room.

"Logan! Where are you going?" James asked he started walking towards Logan room when he heard him.

"Just stay there James, you'll see in a second why I'm in here" the boy yelled from his room.

After a couple of minutes he heard the boys shout something at him.

"Close your eyes James!" He yelled

Following Logan orders he shut his eyes. What could Logan be doing in there that require him to close his eyes. But without protest he had listen, he could hear the door opening from Logan's room then footsteps as the boy ran in front of him.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" He asked

"Yep" Logan said. James opening his eyes saw Logan dressed all in black. Black skinny jeans, Black shirt with a design, a black jacket, and black shoes; he had to admit that Logan's outfit was pretty cool.

He just stared at Logan, checking his outfit for one single mistake and not seeing one he just agreed with Logan's fashion.

"Okay you look cool but, swagger comes from within it's not digital" He told him with a grin. Sure Logan looked good but did he know how to walk, talk and just be cool. His whipped his head towards Logan after hearing his response.

"Oh. It's digital" he said. Again a shocked looked cross James face, since when did Logan gain all this confidence; Logan was known for his smartness and shyness so how come all of a sudden he gained all of this confidence. Almost like if he could read his mind Logan turned in a full circle and struck a pose he opened the door and walked out. James followed him out only to semi trip on his way out.

"You can't in force this, you don't know your stance" He yelled

Logan couldn't do this to him. It was all he had had. Kendall had his leadership skills and was talented with hockey, Carlos had his funny personality and ability to get everyone to like him, Logan had his brains and sweetness. All he had was 'the face' and his coolness and from what he learned in Hollywood he wasn't the only handsome face in town there were millions of people with good looks, so all he had was his coolness. If Logan took that from him then he would have nothing, nothing at all.

He walked with Logan toward the elevator and got in with him he had to convince Logan to let him teach him. If Logan learned on his own then that would mean he had it in him to be cool whenever he wanted.

"Logan, let me teach you. Sure you look good but do you know how to walk, talk cool" James told him the elevator had already opened and they were almost to the pool when he decided he would have to just show him.

"Yes. The clothes worked but let me show you how to walk the swag walk" He started walking when he felt a hand pulling him back.

"No need" Logan repeated "Cause…" Logan in James mind seemed to just be talking numbers and words he blocked out.

"Logan I am no longer self-centered now if you just listen to me-" James was cut off by Logan who just put on his sunglasses and started walking down the pool side. Everyone in the pool area watched Logan with interest as he walk to the other side of the pool. James glared at Logan he felt a wave of jealousy wash over him; Logan was doing this all by himself and better than James could ever do it. He let out a cough all of the he felt sick.

"Okay so the walk wasn't bad but, can you talk the swag tal-k" the volume of his voice suddenly went high pitched. He let out another cough, why wasn't he feeling good.

"Swag talk keep the exchanges small and try these nicknames." Logan read from his phone, James, laughed 'Nicknames really? After this he's going to beg for my help.'

"Nicknames? What are nicknames going to do?" He laughed, he watched Logan going through his walk again only to succeed better with the nicknames. He felt the wave of jealousy again as he continued watching Logan. Camille walked through the lobby and stood next to James.

"Since when does Logan have more swagger than you?" Camille asked him

"He does not have more swagger than me?" He said which came out sounding like a question; James looked at Camille with a sad look suddenly he heard music blaring in the background he whipped his head towards the sound only to see Logan with a bunch of people having a small party.

"Check it swag tunes" Logan yelled

James started coughing harder, Camille gave him a concerned look she started rubbing his back.

"James are you okay?" She asked, she looked closer at James and noticed the he was slightly pale and little beads of sweat on his forehead.

"I don't feel so good" He answered "I'm going to rest a while, see you Camille" James walked away as he said this to Camille. He headed to the elevator just as the door was closing he waved at her good-bye when the door closed he let started coughing out a storm he felt himself slide all the way to the floor of the elevator. When the door opened on his floor he slowly stood up and walked to his apartment and opened the door. He was heading to his door when he heard his stomach growl he stopped and let out a sigh, might as well have something to eat; he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and poured cereal in it.

_'Logan can't do this to me! My swagger is all I got, I can't be smart like him or as sweet as him. Why Logan? Why? I thought I had everything and maybe I did before I came to Hollywood. I had good looks, every girl back home wanted to date me! But here I have no one. Kendall has Jo, Carlos has Stephanie and the new girl, and Logan has Camille. Me I have nothing. I had a great voice but here I am with my 'friends' who I never knew apparently love to sing and are good at it. Then my coolness is being taken away by Logan. LOGAN! The boy who looked up to me for advice, but now he has everything._

James was pouring his milk into his cereal when the door opened; James looked up and saw Logan come in and from the sound he could tell people were following him. He put the milk back into the fridge and sat down in the table.

"Bye guys I'll see all of you later" Logan told them he then closed the door and sat next to James who was already eating his cereal;Logan looked at James with a smile on his face "See, told you I could do Swag on my own"

"Yeah, yeah" James grumbled as he continued eating his cereal

"Are you okay, James?" Some of the old Logan seemed to be showing through the new Logan. He extended his hand to James forehead only to have it slapped away by James.

"I'm okay just tired!" James semi shouted at him. Logan grabbed his hand and rubbed it a bit hurt "And not to sound mean Logan why did you come here for, anyways?

"Oh." Logan seemed to remember the reason he came in "Oh, I came in to download more of the Swagger app and…" He didn't finish his sentence as he opened his laptop and looked at his app.

Kendall walked into the apartment and saw James and Logan sitting in the countertop, James was dressed in gray and looking slightly sick was eating cereal, while Logan was wearing a new outfit as he looked intently at his laptop.

"Hey guys Kelly need us at the studio for an emergency band meeting because mellow Gustavo equals the worst soundtrack song ever, so let's go" Kendall told them

"Can't K-Dog updating my swag app for even more swagitude." Logan answered him

The next couple of words James ignored as he glared at Logan with a bit of disdain, Logan was getting too much of a big head for his own good. James thought it over and decided to ask Kendall about his problem.

"And I feel cold and clammy. Is it possible for someone to lose their swagger?" James covered his mouth as he coughed

"What?" Kendall shouted

"If there a fine amount of swagger in the band and if someone were to gain swagger is it possible for someone to lose their swagger? He asked Kendall while he briefly looked at Logan.

"Okay I'll go alone!" Kendall walked out of the apartment door.

_'Well so much help Kendall was.'_ He thought _'I guess I'll sleep it out'_

James grabbed his blanket and walked out the door, he was headed to the pool when he saw Logan following him. "Where are you going, Logan?" he asked him

"I'm headed to the park and test out my new swagger updates, see you later" Logan walked out of the Palm Woods front door. James rolled his eyes at Logan and continued walking to the pool with his blanket the sun hurting his eyes slightly. James zipped up his jacket and laid down on one of the chairs he then placed his blanket on his lower half, and then he slowly closed his eyes. A couple of minutes later a dark shadow fell over him he opened his eyes slightly to see Camille standing there, he let out a couple of loud coughs.

"James you look terrible" She said bluntly, Camille seemed to be studying him closely trying to see his reaction.

"It's Logan" His voice coming a bit lower than usual "He's zapping all my swagger" Camille just smiled as she softly shook her head.

"James it's all in your head, and come on let Logan have a little swagger for once" She told him at that exact same moment Logan passed through the lobby with a mob of girl's throwing compliments at him, James turned to look at Camille and saw anger pass through her. She whipped her head back to James "Okay we have to destroy that app" She said determinedly

"Yes. Suddenly I feel stronger" His voice again came out lower than his usual voice. '_What a perfect way for everything to go back to normal. We destroy Logan's app and he goes back to being the Logan we all know, and I can go back to being cool and handsome. Yes this will work.' _James could see his plan going into action, but what was he going to do.

Both Camille and he ran all the way to the lobby, but what was his plan; he could see Logan in the pool area with lots of people surrounding him, well how would Logan like if James decided to be the new smart one from the group. '_Wait a minute'_ an idea popping in his head spotting two erase boards he grabbed them he put it in the middle of the lobby then he turned to Camille.

"Camille do you have a lab coat and pair of glasses?" James asked her expecting a no he was slightly shocked when he heard her answer.

"Yea. Their up in my room" She answered him understanding James confused looked she continued "It was for a commercial and they let me keep the costume"

"Okay can I borrow them?" He told her, Camille ran to the elevator pressing the button once the doors opened she stepped in them.

"I'm going to get them" she explained then the doors closed leaving James alone in the lobby. If he still had his swagger he wouldn't be feeling awkward but since most of it was stolen he felt uncomfortable by himself. He had to put an end to Logan's rein of swagger he just had too, nobody knew how much this meant to him, how he desperately he needed this. The next thing he knew Camille was standing right next to him with a lab coat and a pair of round glasses.

"Ah!"James let out a scream "Camille you scared me, you came so fast"

"Well I want my old Logan back and fast" She added "So what's the plan?"

"If Logan going to steal my swagger then I'll steal his smart brain… stuff things…" James pulled the top out of the marker off.

He began writing on the white board, numbers everywhere, letters paired up with numbers, equations, circles, an abacus being used and more on the wall; after filling the first board with math he started filling the second board. He could see Camille's looking at him impressed and just as he was about to finish the last problem he realized something. Not a lot of people knew that he was smart, and not just regular smart but Logan smart maybe even a little bit more. But the smart guy was Logan's things and if he succeeded with this Logan would know he was really smart and was faking the whole time. If he didn't like Logan stealing his swagger then for sure Logan wouldn't like James stealing the smart guy thing; but Camille was waiting for an answer so he was going to have to lie to Camille.

"Well? Camille asked him; well the lying began here.

"Yeah, here's the problem. I'm not bright" He hated lying especially now, he was going to have to insult himself a bit. Camille had a disbelieving look on her face, she was going to ask and he was going to lie again.

"Then what's all that?"She gestured to the whiteboard filled with problems

"I think it's a recipe… for toast" He finished he turned to see Camille nodding; it looked like she was buying it. James felt a sharp pain in his heart almost everyone always thought less of him, this day seemed determine to make him feel terrible. Logan must have decided that it was the perfect time to pass by with a mob of girls.

James suddenly felt cold and clammy again, he started shaking from coldness. "What's happening to me!" He shouted as he fell to the ground Camille rushed to pick up James, accidently she touched his forehead and felt the warmth.

"Oh James I have to take you home!" She turned to one of the boys in the lobby and asked him for his help.

* * *

Logan walked into the apartment with a crowd of people behind him all of them sticking like glue with Logan. He said his goodbyes to the people then closed the door on them, he kept walking only to see James on the couch; he was very pale his hair seemed lifeless as did his eyes and underneath his eyes he had dark circles, he could hear James coughing and wheezing, next to him was Camille in a nurse outfit. He ran all the way to the couch and went into full doctor mode.

"James, what's wrong?" Logan asked he was waiting for James to talk to him but was answered by Camille.

"His swag count is low" She said Logan just stared at Camille with a disbelieving look.

"Camille this is not just about swag, but if there's a slight chance it is James can have it" Logan panicked as he saw James breathing slow down his coughs coming out slow.

"I can?" for the first time since Logan walked in heard James talk "Thanks buddy" James closed his eyes a small smile spread on his lips. Logan ran to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets there digging through a pile of things he found a thermometer he closed the cabinet then ran to the living room, he opened James mouth slightly and placed the thermometer in his mouth.

"Camille this isn't just because of swagger, he's really sick! Carlos help me take him to a hospital come on!" Logan started giving orders, Carlos realizing this was serious ran to the living room grabbing one side of James shoulder while Logan grabbed the other side of James shoulder. "Camille if you see Kendall or Mrs. Knight tell them we're at the hospital." A small beeping sound came from James; Logan immediately snatched the thermometer from his James mouth.

"He has a fever of 103.8 we have to take him now!" Logan and Carlos walked to the door while carrying James, they threw the front door opened and walked out of the apartment.

James saw black creeping into his vision and before he passed out he had a final thought._ 'Thank god Logan gave me back my swagger. It's all Ive' got.'_ Then James welcomed unconsciousness.

* * *

**I just really loved BTGuru It was so good. I thought James was cute when he was sick and losing his swag. But you know he could have been sick but no one cared especially Kendall who saw him sick and just walked away.**

**I've noticed that in this Episode and Story I used the word Swag too much! **

**Oh and did anyone noticed that when James was 'smart' and writing on the board there was a problem like this: JA+ME= Z **

**I found it hilarious he's thinking about his brief history with Jamez! Hope you all like the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Review, please!**

**-Beastboyfangirl **


End file.
